Why Don't You
by Allyson Rae
Summary: Summary: Little HM thing for ya'll! Harm's musing.


**Why Don't You**

**By: Panda**

**Summary: Little HM thing for ya'll! Harm's musing.**

**Disclaimer: JAG ain't mine, and the very hott Jesse McCartney sings "Why Don't You Kiss Her?"

* * *

**Harm crawls into bed after a long day at JAG. He and Mac had gotten into another loud argument in the bullpen. The Admiral chewed them out and gave them a bunch of pointless case files to review. He stared up at the ceiling and attempted to sleep.

_"We're the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything_

_that is on my mind"_

He thought about everything that they had ever gone through. The day they met, their first case, the trips to Russia, Paraguay. Each memory flashed through his mind. The day he realized she was his best friend, the day he realized that he loved her.

_"Lately something's changed_

_As I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head_

_softly says_

_Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside"_

_'Why don't I tell her? It would make my life a hell of a lot easier.'_ Harm wondered to himself as he tossed and turned around in his bed. _'Why can't I let her know how I feel?'_ He sighed in confusion and turned over again.

_"Oh I'm so afraid_

_To make make that first move_

_Just a touch and we could_

_cross the line_

_And everytime she's near_

_I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart_

_knows, hold her close"_

_'Why am I so scared? Am I afraid that she'll reject me? Gahhhhh! I am such an idiot!'_ He threw a pillow across the room in frustration.

_"Why don't you kiss her_

_Why don't you tell her_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_What would she say_

_I wonder would she just turn away_

_Or would she promise me_

_that she's here to stay_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself"_

"That's it! No more waiting! This is it!" He shot up straight in bed as he said it. He went out to his desk and began formulating the plan to win her over.

* * *

Next Morning

JAG HQ

0927 Local

Mac stepped out of the elevator and looked around the bullpen. She made a beeline for her office, but not before noticing that Harm was in his office. She thought for a moment about going to talk to him, but decided against it. She closed her office door behind her and sat down at her computer. There on the keyboard was a single stemed red rose. Beside it was a note, scrawled in Harm's messy handwriting, simply reading _'I'm sorry.'_ Mac smiled and looked up out her window across the hall to where Harm sat, looking back at her. She just smiled and returned to her work.

An hour later, a knock sounded at her door. "Enter!"

"Ma'am. This package came for you." Coates handed her a box. "And this note."

"Thank you Petty Officer. That will be all." Coates left, closing the door behind her. Mac opened the envelope.

_'I'm sorry. From the bottom of my heart.'_ was all that it read. Mac shook her head again, smiling. She opened the box to reveal 11 red roses and one white one. Another note was enclosed.

_'The rest of the dozen and an extra one from the bottom of my heart. I am so sorry for being a total jerk. I would like to make it up to you. Woulkd you be interested in spending an evening with a sincerely remorseful and arrogant flyboy? I'll pick you up at 1900, sharp, I promise. Harm.'_

Mac could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she reread the note. She looked up and saw him, watching her for a reaction from his desk. She nodded, blinking back tears and smiled again. This time, he smiled back.

That night, as promised, Harm was at her door at 1859. She opened it to reveal herself, in a deep blue strapless dress. Harm grinned and handed her another white rose.

"You look beautiful tonight."

"Thank you." She smiled almost shyly as she clutched her purse.

"Shall we m'lady?"

"Lets." And they headed off into the dusk.

After a dinner at Le Tours, filled with easy conversation and laughter, Harm drove her around Washington. After visiting the Reflecting Pool, they ended up at the White House. He told her to wait in the car and he would be right back. After about 15 minutes, he returned, in his dress whites, gold wings and all. He helped her out of the car and they went in.

"Harm. I don't think we are supposed to be in here."

"Relax Sarah. It's ok, I promise. I asked."

"Who?"

"The big man."

"You asked the PRESIDENT for access to the Rose Garden. And he actually AGREED to letting us in."

"Yep."

By this time, they were at the exact spot that they first met. "Sarah. We have a deal."

"Yeah?" Mac questioned, kind of confused.

"I think we need to alter our agreement."

"What?" Mac could feel herself getting upset, thinking that he was going to call it off.

"Well, we agreed that we would do this if we weren't in a serious relationship with anyone."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm hoping that tonight, I'll be in a relationship."

Before Mac could say a word, Harm was on one knee in front of her, ring in hand.

"Sarah, I am so sick of this dance. 9 years, and we haven't stopped dancing. Tonight, this dance ends. I love you Sarah Mackenzie, and I want to spend the rest of my life by your side. No more dancing, only loving. What do you say? Will you marry me?" Harm held his breath, and Mac let a breath out that she didn't know she was holding.

"Harm...I...Yes." He slipped the ring on her finger and jumped to his feet. Standing before her only one question came to mind.

_**'Why don't you kiss her?'**_

_'Why don't I?'_ he thought. And so he did. Tonight, a new dance began. A dance that wasn't really a dance at all.

_"Why don't you kiss her (tell her you love her)_

_Why don't you tell her (tell her you need her)_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside_

_Why don't you kiss her..."_

**_END_**


End file.
